Television is a popular form of entertainment. Additionally, television can be a useful medium for presenting information or advertising. There have been attempts to make television interactive. However, certain limitations may make such interactive television methods undesirable. For example, bandwidth limitations may cause interactive content to be delayed. Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system to provide interactive television.